The Mafia Bosses and the Puppy
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Jace's father worked for the Circle, his mother worked for the Clave, the two biggest crime-organizations in New York. When they ran away together, the couple took vital information from them. Now, twenty-five years later, the Circle and the Clave are sending their heirs to retrieve the information from Jace. Only that Alec and Sebastian fall for their target. Sebastian/Alec/Jace


Shadowhunters || Heronlightstar || The Mafia Bosses & the Puppy || Heronlightstar || Shadowhunters

Title: The Mafia Bosses and the Puppy – The Metaphorical Son of Romeo and Juliet

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), hate-sex turned love, pining, fluff, explicit intercourse, oral, anal, double-penetration, BDSM, butt-plug, protectiveness, f/f, m/f

Main Pairing: Sebastian/Alec/Jace

Side Pairings: Lydia/Isabelle, Simon/Clary, Bat/Maia, Luke/Catarina

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Sebastian Morgenstern, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Lydia Branwell, Maia Roberts, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Simon Lewis, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Madzie, Catarina Loss, Luke Garroway, Alaric Rodriguez, Victor Aldertree

Summary: Jace's father worked for the Circle and his mother worked for the Clave, the two biggest crime-organizations in New York. When they ran away together, the couple took vital information from them. Now, twenty-five years later, the Circle and the Clave are sending their heirs to retrieve the information from Jace. Only that Alec and Sebastian fall for their target...

 **The Mafia Bosses and the Puppy**

 _The Metaphorical Son of Romeo and Juliet_

Céline Montclaire and Stephen Herondale were like Romeo and Juliet.

Only that instead of rich, stuck-up Italian families, they came from two criminal organizations in New York City. The two greatest criminal organizations of the state, to be more precise.

Stephen was the son of the so-called Inquisitor, the head of the Clave.

Céline worked for Valentine Morgenstern, the head of the Circle.

And then they fell in love with each other, during a mission. They were sent after the same target to take it out. Instead they ended up taking each other out. On a date. One turned to two and to three and all too soon, they were irredeemably in love. But they knew their love could not be. They knew the Circle and the Clave would rather see them dead than happy. Spoiler: They were right.

Both stole from their respective crime-organization, aiming to bring them both down so Céline and Stephen could live in peace, now that they were expecting a child. Their baby-boy needed to stay safe. And though their goals were noble and their plans were solid, they underestimated the viciousness of Valentine Morgenstern, who would not let the traitors live.

Stephen and Céline were found dead by their contact with the police, Detective Luke Garroway.

But what Morgenstern had not anticipated was that the baby inside of Céline was still alive and just in time, they were able to save him. Just in time, the baby could be cut out of his mother's dead body and be saved by the hospital. An orphan and the victim of it all.

Luke and his wife Jocelyn ended up adopting the child, because Jocelyn had only a year ago lost her own baby. So they gave this child who had lost both his parents a new home and, to honor the child Jocelyn had lost, they named him Jonathan Christopher.

And though the Clave and Circle both escaped justice once again, at least the baby got a second chance. A chance to live in peace, far away from the influence of his heritage. Or, he could have...

/break\

Jace Garroway had a peaceful and happy childhood.

Luke and Jocelyn loved him like their own. Two years after his adoption, Jocelyn was pregnant with Jace's little sister Clary, who Jace would grow up to adore, protect and cherish.

Jace and Clary grew up right next door to the Lewis family and both befriended the children, Rebecca and Simon. Though more Simon than Rebecca, because Rebecca was older than them. She ended up babysitting Jace and Clary a lot when she was a teen.

Clary and Simon were inseparable from the day they met. Sometimes, Jace felt like he was a third wheel, though he loved his sister a lot and Simon was just as much his friend too. It got better when Maureen Brown, Maia Roberts and Bat Velasquez entered their lives in high school.

Maureen, Simon and Jace started a band together. And Jace found a best friend of his own in Bat. The two joined the baseball team together, as catcher and pitcher. They were a great team.

Jace had barely graduated high school when Jocelyn was killed. She got targeted by someone from a case Luke was working on. It devastated their family and nearly broke Luke. Elaine, Simon's mother, and Luke's partner Alaric became pillars in helping them deal with the loss.

But somehow, Luke, Jace and Clary survived. Together.

It was two years later that Luke met Catarina Loss during a case. A nurse, who became Luke's contact at the hospital to keep him updated on the status of a victim. And somehow, they kept running into each other afterward. Until one day, with his kids pushing him, he finally asked her out on an actual date. Awkward at first, he managed to charm her.

By now, Luke and Catarina have been married for three years and a year ago, they had adopted little Madzie together, the newest addition to the Garroway family. So, even through the tragedy they had suffered, they somehow managed to keep moving on.

Life was good for Jace Garroway. He was still best friends with Bat, who was now working as a DJ at a local club. Clary and Simon were by now engaged, while Clary was attending a high-profile art-school. Simon and Jace still made music together occasionally, though mainly pursued their respective solo careers. Maia, still dating Bat, was working at a bar where she regularly got Jace and Simon gigs. The one from high school they had drifted apart from was Maureen – after Simon had slept with her, the band had kind of come apart by the seams. Though it _had_ been the thing to push Simon and Clary over the edge and make them realize they loved each other.

So, Jace's life was going pretty well. His dad was married to a wonderful woman, who while not trying to replace Jocelyn was still _there_ for not just Madzie but also Clary and Jace. He had a cute, adorable baby sister to spoil rotten now. His other sister was engaged to one of his best friends. He got to make money – though not much – with his passion. The only thing missing was love, really.

Little did he know that for love to find him, that perfect little world of his had to turn upside down...

/break\

"Alec. Come in."

Alec gritted his teeth as he entered his boss' office. He hated this. Well, he hated a lot about this.

He hated having been born into a family of crime. His parents had been working under the Inquisitor since far before Alec or his younger siblings had been born. There had never been another option for Alec. This was the life set out for him and there was no way out.

The thing that annoyed him _right now_ in particular was the very existence of Victor Aldertree and the fact that, while Alec's parents were off for business these months, Victor was leading the New York branch of the Clave. Aldertree was... Alec hated this man with every fiber of his being. Aldertree had gotten his baby sister Isabelle addicted to drugs and it had taken Alec months to get her clean again. If it wouldn't risk both their lives, Alec would have killed the man right then and there. But Aldertree was _the boss_. And Alec hated it.

"What is it?", asked Alec with a glare, gritting his teeth.

"You know the story of the Inquisitor's son?", countered Aldertree.

"The one who ran away with vital information and a chick from the Circle", nodded Alec.

"Well. By sheer coincident, we found their offspring", stated Aldertree calmly.

"So what?", grunted Alec unimpressed, arms crossed over his chest.

"The cop they were working with back then adopted their child. The child we all assumed was dead. And to give the kid something to remember his parents by, the cop had apparently taken some of the personal belongings of Stephen and his whore", continued Aldertree unfazed. "When our organization went through their stuff, they couldn't find the files that were taken. Now we think that the cop had taken it without even knowing what it is. Meaning we need someone to infiltrate and get it out. The straight-up murder method might be a bit too direct and draw too much attention, so we need you to be discreet. Get into the boy's life and get the files back."

"Twenty-five year old files? What importance do they have?", snorted Alec doubtfully.

"A list of every member of the Clave. Every family involved. Your parents included. You too, because you were already born by the time the files were stolen", stated Aldertree. "So it's your problem too, Lightwood. You better be fast and effective."

Gritting his teeth even harder, Alec leaned forward. "Why me?"

"You're his type", replied Aldertree casually. "Here's his file. Learn it by heart. Butter him up. Fuck him, if you have to, but get those damn files back."

/break\

Sebastian Morgenstern gritted his teeth as he downed his fifth drink. Being the son of Valentine Morgenstern had nothing but downsides. The life-long abuse, the pressure. He hated it all. He had killed his first man when he hadn't even been a teenager, forced to follow his racist, fascist father's footsteps. There was no other way for him. His mother had died giving birth to him. His father and the Circle were the only family, the only _anything_ , that he had ever known.

And now he was stuck retrieving some stolen information from twenty-five years ago. It was pathetic, but it had been a job Valentine had done _personally_ back then. He had killed the traitor, but apparently not succeeded in killing the baby inside her womb. The kid was adopted by a cop and apparently still had the information that had been stolen years ago. It was humiliating for Valentine to know he had _failed_. There was no way anyone else could know about this, so Valentine sent his son and heir to finish the job he had failed at. A retrieval mission. Pathetic.

Sebastian was far above this, but now he was supposed to bend the kid and get the intel out of him. Jonathan Christopher Garroway, son of a cop and a nurse, younger sister going to art-school and having a lot of cutesy photos of herself and her fiance all over social media. He had been a jock at high school, star of the team, with pictures of him and his entire family cheering for him. The family together at small art exhibitions of the daughter. It was _disgusting_. White picket-fence family, happily ever after with sunshine and rainbows.

At least the guy was pretty. Very full lips, soft golden-blonde hair, nicely built and with intriguing eyes. Mismatched, blue and brown. Pleasant on the eyes, so fucking him won't be a problem. It'd be the easiest way. Seduce Jace, as he preferred to be called, go home with him, fuck him until he couldn't walk anymore and then search the damn apartment for the files. Weekend job, really.

"I take it it's not a coincident that you're here too, Morgenstern."

Sebastian looked up as someone pulled the seat next to him back and sat down. Tall, dark and handsome. A prominent tattoo on his neck. Warm, hazel eyes, messy black hair. Also pleasant to the eyes, if not for the fact that this was Alexander Lightwood. Sebastian gritted his teeth harder.

"Great to see you too, Lightwood", grunted Sebastian and ordered two shots, pushing one toward Alec and taking the other for himself. "Guess the race is on. May the better fuck first."

Alec snorted, but accepted the shot and downed it, seemingly as displeased by the idea of this very mission as Sebastian was. This was beneath them both, Sebastian knew that. He had a certain... professional respect for Alec Lightwood. The guy was an artist with bow and arrows, the way he took out his targets was precise and fascinating to watch. It was going to be interesting to watch how Alec took out an entirely different kind of target and with a different kind of _weapon_.

"Hey, guys. Great to see you all here. I'm Jace and I'm gonna entertain you tonight. How about we start the night off with something good?", announced a soft voice from the stage.

Both Alec and Sebastian turned around at the voice. There, on a bar-stool, sat a literal angel. The one photo of him on the file was not doing him justice. He was far more beautiful in real life, with the soft light hitting him, his hair falling into his face as he smiled at the crowd, holding his guitar. And then Jace started playing and singing, one of those soft, cutesy Ed Sheeran songs. His voice was just as dreamy as the entire package and Sebastian wondered if the job was really that easy.

/break\

To seem less pathetic – a man drinking alone at the bar was pretty pathetic – Alec dragged his sister and his best friend along with him the next day. The only two people he trusted in that damn, rotten organization. Isabelle loved every opportunity to dress herself and her wife up, so there was no problem convincing them to tag along. Lydia however kept giving Alec a concerned side-eye.

"Stop it", sighed Alec, nudging his best friend. "I'm doing fine."

"Sure", snorted Lydia before turning her attention to the barkeeper. "Hey, gorgeous, can we get another round of beers please?"

"The name's Maia", stated the barkeeper amused as she handed out the beers.

Lydia just smiled in return. "Nice to meet you, Maia."

"Stop hitting on other women while your wife, who is _my sister,_ is right there", groaned Alec.

"Why? Izzy is open-minded. Just last week, we had a foursome with Aline and Helen-"

"No", growled Alec with a disgusted face. "Do _not_ tell me about your sex-life _with my sister_."

Lydia laughed delighted at that and took a sip from her beer. "It's so easy to rile you up. Maybe coming here was a good idea. You really need to get laid."

"Word", agreed Isabelle from Lydia's other side. "You've been way too tense for... years."

Alec grumbled and flipped the girls off before emptying his drink. Then, _finally_ , his target walked over to him. Damn. That blonde was _a looker_. Alec licked his lips as he watched the way Jace moved. With purpose. Tight jeans showing off his long legs and tight ass. Nice ass. Alec blindly grabbed for Lydia's glass to drink more. Gorgeous, gorgeous blonde. Jace was smiling at the barkeeper as he sat down next to Alec. Those _lips_. They were made for cock-sucking. Alec shifted. Okay, maybe he really hadn't gotten laid for way too long, but damn that guy was pure temptation.

"Hey, Maia. Give me a beer?", asked Jace.

"You can _pay_ this time?", asked Maia, both eyebrows raised.

"Stop acting like I'm a beggar, Roberts", grumbled Jace with a glare.

"Boy. You had to borrow money from _me_ to pay last month's rent", countered Maia.

Mh. Pretty blonde in need of a sugar daddy. Alec could work with that.

"His beer's on me", stated Alec with a charming smile.

Jace raised his eyebrows and turned toward him. Alec leaned back, facing Jace to give the blonde more to look at. Jace ran his eyes over Alec slowly, clearly checking him out. The lower Jace's eyes went, the higher did his eyebrows wander. Well, Alec had chosen pants that hugged his figure in all the right ways to show off his best assets and the shirt did trace Alec's six-pack and his arms, strong from years of fighting and working with the bow, bulged as he leaned forward.

"...Thanks", grunted Jace slowly, eyes on Alec's neck tattoo. "I'm... uh... I'm..."

"Oh boy, don't tell me you forgot your name because a pretty boy smiled at you", groaned Maia and threw a wet towel at Jace. "I swear, you're the worst nerd. Jace."

Jace flushed and it was a pretty look on him. "Jace. I'm Jace. And I'm not a nerd."

Maia snorted and leaned over the bar, looking at Alec. "He _is_. He has the nerdiest reading glasses. He reads old, stupid poems as inspiration for his sappy love-songs. And he has a book club."

"Oh god, Maia, shut up", groaned Jace, arms folded on the bar and face buried in them. "I swear, _one time_ a handsome guy buys me a drink and you have to _immediately_ scare him off. What is wrong with you? My own flesh and blood wouldn't treat me that way!"

"For your information, Clary totally _would_. I'm doing it on her behalf", countered Maia.

"Hey", whispered Alec gently, resting a hand on Jace's shoulder. "For what it's worth, I like what she said. It sounds... endearing. You really in a book club?"

"Ye—eah", mumbled Jace and turned his head to look at Alec. "My friend Simon's grandma dragged me along to hers after my mother died. Distraction and all. I kinda liked it, so I stuck around. Helen pretends I'm her grandson and it's driving Simon insane. Added bonus."

He laughed softly and it was a really pretty sound. Alec gulped hard. He had never met someone like Jace before. Someone... _normal_. And _soft_. He went to book club with old ladies? Read old poems? Had a normal, down-to-Earth job, working hard for rent?

Everyone Alec had ever been with had been with the Clave. Killers since their teens. Raised to be killers since they could hold a weapon. The only things they read were vital for their education and future. Rent was never a problem, they were all filthy rich from their illegal businesses.

"I'm Alec", said Alec after a beat, smiling at Jace. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah... I... Yeah", nodded Jace, returning the smile.

/break\

"Our boy's been flirting last night", declared Maia.

"No way! Jace? With _another human being_? All on his own? I'm so proud of my boy!"

"...Shut up, Batman", growled Jace flustered as he put down his friends' order.

Saturday morning, Simon, Clary, Maia and Bat always came to Taki's Diner for breakfast, knowing Jace was working the morning shift. Clary and Simon laughed as they took their drinks from Jace.

"Who were you flirting up, big brother?", asked Clary with a broad grin.

"I wasn't flirting. He was flirting", grumbled Jace annoyed. "He paid for my beer. We talked afterward some. He was... nice. And handsome. _Really_ handsome."

"If you look up tall, dark and handsome in the dictionary, there'd be a picture of him", offered Maia.

"Really?", asked Simon and Bat wide-eyed, looking from Maia to Jace.

"Gorgeous", sighed Jace softly. "Whatever. I have to get back to work. It was just two beers."

"Two now?", asked Bat teasingly, grinning. "You player."

Blushing, Jace turned away from their table to continue working. Sure, he had been a jock in high school, but he had always been more of a nerd. He loved being buried in his books, reading comics with Bat and Simon and marathoning the _Star Wars_ movies on a nearly monthly basis. He preferred his quiet nights of book club with Helen over a night of partying and picking up guys or girls.

He kind of ever only had three relationships before in his life. With Kaelie Whitewillow, the head cheerleader at high school, but she had been more after Jace's body and not really been interested in his personality. And with Bat. For a really brief time, which had been mostly good but also a bit awkward. It had been while Maia was dating Jordan the douche. His longest relationship had been with Maia after the Jordan debacle. And yes, Jace liked to tease Bat and Maia with the fact that he had dated them both before. Mostly, they countered by offering him to join them for a threesome.

"Welcome to Taki's. What can I get you?", greeted Jace with a charming smile.

The guy at the table was gorgeous. Tall, blonde, blue-eyed, with a smirk like a shark. Damn. One hot guy hit on him _once_ and Jace went into horny mode. His friends were probably right. He was a bit pathetic there. He just hadn't really gotten laid in a while.

"Uhm. Sir?", tried Jace again, smile still in place.

"Pardon me, I was just distracted there. Didn't expect that much beauty in a place like that", laughed the customer, British accent thick and tempting. "Oh, I'm sorry. That is probably rather inappropriate, isn't it? I just feel that beautiful people deserve to be told that they are beautiful."

Blushing brightly, Jace blinked a couple of times. "It's... uhm... I... What can I get you?"

"Right, yes. Sorry, again", smiled the blonde. "I'd like the... breakfast special? And a black coffee."

"Just a moment, sir", smiled Jace and continued on with his work.

It wasn't rare for him to be hit on. He _knew_ that he was attractive. He was just not a one-night-stand kind of guy. His dad raised him with enough _self-respect_ to know he was worth having someone genuinely care about him and not just about his body. Jace generally didn't think much about it anymore. It was only when the other blonde had finished eating that things got interesting.

"That... is a generous tip", stated Jace surprised as the blonde handed him money.

The tip alone was twice what the food had cost. But the Brit just kept smiling at him.

"Your smile alone is worth it. I'm Sebastian, by the way", countered the customer, getting a pen out of his pocket. "And I would love to see you outside your work-hours. How about you give me a call when you get off from work and you could... show me around...? I'm still new to New York."

Jace blinked slowly as he was handed a napkin with a phone-number. "I... What?"

"You're so far the prettiest sight I've seen in the city. I'd like to see... more of you", offered Sebastian, dragging his eyes over Jace's body. "If you're interested, give me a call."

He winked at Jace before leaving the diner. Two hot guys in as many days. Was there something in the drinking water...? Jace frowned, but he put the napkin away for now.

/break\

Maia went to Pandemonium to one of Bat's gigs. Simon and Clary were going out on a romantic dinner. Jace's plans involved watching _Buffy_ for the three hundredth time, while eating the leftover pizza from two days ago, because ordering in would so not be in his budget today.

Sure, he was working at Taki's Diner as a waiter, he was also working as a barista at Java Jones and sometimes, when he got lucky, he got a gig at the Hunter's Moon or at Java Jones to play, but neither of those really paid enough for rent and food, at least not all the time.

Frowning, he looked down at the napkin on his table. The one with Sebastian's number on it. The guy had looked handsome and had been nice enough and it was definitely less pathetic than sitting here alone _again_. His friends were making enough fun of him as it was.

"Hey. Sebastian? Uhm. I'm Jace. The... waiter you were hitting on this morning. I was... wondering if you... uh... if the offer still stands?", started Jace, cursing himself for being so awkward.

"I'm looking forward to it. When are you free and where should we meet?", asked Sebastian.

"Uhm. Give me an hour? And then meet me at the... Hunter's Moon? I'll text you the address."

"Sounds lovely. See you in an hour. I'm looking forward to it."

/break\

"The usual, uncle Ric?", asked Jace with a grin.

Alaric, his father's partner, grunted with a glare. Alaric was the opposite of a morning person. He always bought breakfast for himself and Luke at Java Jones before going to the precinct.

"Saw you two days ago with a tall blonde at the Hunter's Moon. Wanted to say hi, but it looked like... a date", grunted Alaric. "Luke knows about this already? I really don't need to be the guy to tell my partner who his kids are dating."

"It was _one_ date", mumbled Jace flustered. "No, I haven't told my parents about it."

Alaric grunted, accepting his coffee and taking a large gulp of it. "Okay. No mentioning to Luke then. The guy treat you alright though? Cause if not, tell him your father _and_ your godfather own guns and know how to dispose of a body. And that's not even mentioning all the ways your stepmom knows how to kill a guy with it being untraceable."

" _One_ date", groaned Jace embarrassed. "Just one. It meant nothing. Just... a handsome guy and we went out for drinks. He's new to the city. I don't even know if I'll see him again."

"Just need you to keep it in mind", shrugged Alaric with a smirk as Jace handed him the rest of his order. "Gotta make sure both my godchildren end up in good relationships."

Jace huffed and rolled his eyes, though the smile on his lips was genuine. "Shut up and go save the city, uncle Ric. Tell dad I'll bring my garlic feta cheese leek salad to barbecue."

"Ye—es", groaned Alaric with a blissful look on his face. "That stuff is addictive."

Jace laughed softly and shook his head as Alaric headed out. Only then did he see the two customers who had been right behind Alaric. Tall, dark and handsome. Alec. And his sister.

"Hey", greeted Jace, unsure if Alec would even remember him.

"Jace", said Alec in surprise before smiling. "Hey. So, you're a barista, huh?"

Jace returned the smile, pleased that Alec still remembered him. "Well, yeah. Gotta pay rent. Music, as much fun as it is, doesn't pay the bills. What can I get the two of you?"

"Something fancy with cinnamon and caramel for my sister and a black coffee for me", replied Alec, getting elbowed by Izzy. "And... your number, maybe?"

"...What?", asked Jace, blinking slowly.

"I've been... thinking about you, the last three days", admitted Alec, with the most dazzling smile. "It must be fate that I run into you again. Can't let that chance slip away again. I'd love to get to know you better. Take you out on a real date. Somewhere fancy."

"Oh. Uhm. Yeah. Okay", nodded Jace with a small smile.

He got their order and, reluctantly, wrote his number down on the cup. Alec offered another one of those dazzling smiles of his before he and Isabelle left the coffee-shop again.

/break\

Jace was genuinely exhausted by the time Sunday and family barbecue rolled around. He barely put the bowl with feta salad down on the table before collapsing face-first next to it.

"...You alright, kiddo? I told you you'll work yourself to death", asked Luke concerned.

He pulled out the chair next to Jace and sat down, resting a large, comforting hand on Jace's back. Jace just groaned and tilted his head to look up at his dad. Catarina gave them an inquisitive look from where she was preparing the green salad on the counter.

"It's not work. It's the fact he developed a sudden case of private life", chimed Simon.

"Traitor", growled Jace with a glare.

"A _dating_ life", added Clary with a shit-eating grin as she poked her head in.

"Dating? You're dating someone? Who?", asked Catarina interested. "When did you meet?"

"I met Alec... last week on Friday", started Jace slowly.

"Alec, mh?", grunted Luke, nodding slowly.

"...And Sebastian last week on Saturday", mumbled Jace flustered.

" _And_?", echoed Catarina surprised, eyes wide. "Boy, you're not-"

"No, I'm not, Cat", huffed Jace and looked up at her. "Alec bought me drinks on Friday. Sebastian bought me drinks on Saturday. I went on a real date with Alec on Tuesday and then... Sebastian called and asked me for a date on Thursday and by then... I told him that there was another guy who was... uh... apparently interested in me. They both said it's fine, said we've only been on one date now and don't know where things are going. When things with one of them actually get _serious_ , or we figure out if there's... something coming from it, then, yeah. But for now..."

"Well, I did not know you had that kinda game, son", chuckled Luke amused.

Jace grumbled softly and blushed. He hadn't known that either. And when Alec actually had come around and asked him for a proper date, he had been totally overwhelmed with what to do. Being who he was, he of course had to come clean to them both. He was not going to lead either of them on and be a cheating whore. He had been a bit surprised when he got texts from both Sebastian and Alec telling him they were fine with this, until they'd figure out how things could go.

/break\

A month later and Jace was completely in over his head.

He was seeing Alec and Sebastian equally often. Dinners. Lunches. Movies. Theaters. Concerts. Drinks. Picnics. It was like the two were competing for some grand prize or something.

Sebastian was very hands on. He and Jace had had quite some make-out sessions behind the bar and outside the diner already. Sebastian was... rather firm and knew what he wanted. He made Jace feel very desired. Like Sebastian was a starving man and Jace was the only decent meal around.

Alec was a real gentleman. Charming and spoiling Jace rotten with gifts and kindness. But he made Jace feel no less desired. It was just different, but no less intense. Both of them made Jace feel wanted and cherished, in such different ways that it was impossible for Jace to pick.

Jace loved how pampered he felt with Alec, how cherished and valued Alec made him feel, like something precious to be taken care of. But Jace also loved how raw and rough Sebastian was, how bossy and demanding. Not in a douchebag kind of control-freak way, but in a really hot way.

"Is this really okay?", asked Jace with a frown.

"Yes, it is. Now shush it, Jace", laughed Izzy. "Or you'll be poked with a needle."

Jace was getting fitted for a suit. A really very expensive suit. Because Alec was taking him to an insanely expensive restaurant with a dress-code and when Jace had said that he didn't own a suit, Alec had told him to just go and get one and not to worry about the price. Jace had protested at first, but Alec could _also_ be very firm and bossy when he wanted to be. Though then Jace had made the mistake of voicing that he'd just get something from a store. At that point, Izzy had gasped scandalized, taken Alec's credit card and Jace's hand and declared they would be gone all day. She had dragged him to a tailor to get a proper suit. Honestly, Jace liked this. Both, being spoiled like this and also spending quality time with Isabelle. Izzy was awesome, he had really gotten to know both Isabelle and her wife Lydia rather well over the past weeks too.

"I just... He's only known me for a month. He shouldn't be spending... holy shit, it's literally a five digit price, Iz. Your brother is _crazy_ ", argued Jace uncomfortably. "And... And there's still _Seb_."

Isabelle's face did this thing it always did when Jace mentioned Sebastian. It'd flicker for a second into a grimace before she'd smile sweetly at him. Of course did she not like that Alec's whatever had another whatever. Not boyfriends. They weren't. He'd have to _choose_ to call either of them his boyfriend. And the more time he spent with them both, the more impossible did it seem to choose.

"It's alright, Jace. Alec really likes you and believe me, our family has the money", laughed Izzy.

"...If you say so", muttered Jace unsure, blushing a bit.

/break\

They were at a stalemate. Alec, pressing a knife against Sebastian's thigh, Sebastian pressing a gun under Alec's chin. Both were sneering at each other. One move from either could kill the other.

"He just keeps bringing you up", growled Alec annoyed. "If not for you, he'd be _all mine_. I would have him eating out of my hand. I'd have gotten to go through his stuff already, when packing it all up to move it into _my_ apartment. But he keeps talking about you."

"Oh please", sneered Sebastian. "If not for you, I'd have him collared and _begging_. He'd be _mine_."

In a brief moment of distraction caused by the mental image of a collared and begging Jace, Sebastian managed to knock the knife out of Alec's hand. Though Alec used the momentum to knock the gun out of Sebastian's hand. From there on out, the encounter escalated into a bare-knuckle fist-fight. Both weren't pulling their punches. Aggression reaching its peak as they worked through weeks of pent-up annoyance with each other. After nearly an hour, both were sweaty, bloodied and panting hard as they came to a sudden halt. The adrenaline coursing through their veins edged them on and caused them to kiss in a rash split-second decision. Both stared at each other in surprise when they parted, just to dive right back in. the kiss was all teeth and anger and passion. No tenderness or god forbid love. They started pulling on each other's clothes.

"This isn't about you", growled Sebastian as he removed Alec's belt. "It's about Jace."

"Too fucking pure to fuck", grunted Alec in frustrated agreement as he ripped Sebastian's shirt apart. "God, all I want to do is bend him over and fuck him. But then he smiles, that wide, innocent smile of his, and I just _can't_ , because he's this... he..."

"Deserves to be _wooed_ ", supplied Sebastian with a sneer. "Where did that even _come_ from? I never had to work for a fuck before. I thought I'd introduce myself to him, take him to his apartment and fuck him into oblivion. But he makes me feel..."

"Morals", offered Alec with an as disgusted face. "He's not one of those... heartless criminals with bloodied hands that fall onto their knees when I pay attention to them."

"Yeah. Exactly", nodded Sebastian in wild agreement. "People _beg_ me to fuck them. With Jace, it's like... like I _want_ to beg him. I want to touch him. To wreck him. To ruin him. Paint his skin with pretty bruises claiming him as mine, making sure none of those unworthy, filthy dirtbags even try to _touch_ him, because he's too good and pure to be touched by them."

" _Fuck_ yes", growled Alec as he started kissing and biting down Sebastian's chest.

"You're good at picking clothes for him", admitted Sebastian after a beat as he whirled them around and pinned Alec. "He looks like a prettily wrapped present in that suit."

"That red shirt", groaned Alec blissfully as he leaned his head back.

" _Yes_ , that", growled Sebastian, reaching for Alec's cock and jerking him off harshly.

Alec dug the fingers of one hand into Sebastian's upper arm to hold onto, his other hand finding Sebastian's cock to return the favor. They were both biting each other, leaving hickeys and scratch-marks on each other's shoulders and chest. Alec groaned as he came into Sebastian's hand, the blonde following him only shortly later. Both were panting hard as they leaned against each other to catch their breath again. Slowly, reality started to sink in.

"Collared and begging?", muttered Alec once he caught his breath.

"Mh? Oh. Yeah. I mean, you must have noticed that cute puppy-pout thing he does and the begging puppy-dog eyes. He's literally a puppy and he'd look good collared", shrugged Sebastian.

"Mh. Not wrong", grunted Alec after another moment. "This was a one time thing."

Sebastian grunted in agreement. "Let's never speak of this again."

/break\

"I think we should talk about this", muttered Alec, glaring at the ceiling.

They were in the apartment Sebastian used for his cover. Sebastian grunted, one arm leisurely wrapped around Alec's shoulders. They had tuned down on the violence weeks ago, but turned up the sex. Moved on from hand-jobs to oral, to actual fucking. This had been going on for four weeks now and it just kept escalating. Where it had started violently the first couple times, it had moved on to something... different by now. They even _talked_ after sex. Mainly about Jace though.

"Why?", asked Sebastian annoyed. "Don't ruin perfectly fine hate-sex."

"We've both been trying to get into _Jace's_ pants and somehow, we ended up fucking like trice a week", grunted Alec with a glare. "This has reached weird levels. Not to mention, I don't know how your father handles things, but my bosses are growing testy. It's been two months."

"...Okay. I see your point", grumbled Sebastian reluctantly. "What do you suggest?"

"We combine forces and attack together", shrugged Alec.

"...What?", grunted Sebastian confused.

"Jace is very clearly torn between you and me. He doesn't want to make a choice because he's falling for the both of us and if he makes a choice, he has to drop one. So, how about for now, we team up. Offer him that he can have _us both_. We'll get into his pants, into his apartment. Then, when we're close to the files, it's each man for himself again", suggested Alec.

Sebastian hummed as he mulled this over, before he smirked. "Okay. I can work with that. That puppy is way too loyal to let either of us into his bed before making a choice."

"He is", sighed Alec softly. "Keeps looking at me like a miserable puppy every time I ask."

"Let's make _our_ puppy happy", smirked Sebastian wickedly, kissing Alec's temple.

Yet somehow, they had effectively avoided talking about the actual elephant in the room.

/break\

Jace was smiling to himself as he looked around the restaurant. Two months ago, he would not have felt comfortable at a place like this. But by now, thanks to both Alec and Sebastian, he had come to kind of like it. The food was _so good_. And he liked feeling so... fancy, in his tailored suit.

His smile dimmed down when he saw not just Alec, but also Sebastian heading his way. No. No, he hadn't double-booked. He wouldn't. Instantly, all the guilt came crashing in. It's been two months since he met those two. He owed them a decision. They probably teamed up on him to tell him he needed to stop stringing them along. That it was time to put a label on one of their relationships and end the other one. He really didn't want to, but he owed them.

"You look absolutely ravishing, doll", smiled Sebastian pleased and took Jace's hand to kiss.

"That's true. You look stunning, angel", agreed Alec with a charming smile, handing Jace flowers.

"Uhm. What... is this?", asked Jace unsure, looking from Alec to Sebastian and back.

"It's been... longer than anticipated", started Alec slowly as he sat down, immediately lifting a hand to stop Jace when the blonde started to look like a miserable puppy again. "Which we do not blame you for. We do not want to pressure you into anything either. But we talked."

"...Talked... about... what?", asked Jace softly.

"You", offered Sebastian. "And how absolutely addictive it is to spend time with you. Turns out we have a lot in common in that department. Both wanting to spoil you and not to give you up."

"So, what does that... mean?", asked Jace slightly confused.

"This is a date. Between all three of us", elaborated Alec, smiling soothingly at Jace. "What if you wouldn't have to pick? We've been doing pretty good sharing you so far. What if we just make it official. Make it poly. What if we both get to keep you?"

"Oh", grunted Jace surprised, blinking. " _Really_? Like. In a relationship, me with both of you?"

"We don't mind", shrugged Sebastian with a charming smile.

"Again, we don't want to pressure you into anything", assured Alec gently, reaching out to take Jace's hand. "If you'd rather pick one, that is your choice. We're just... putting another offer on the table. Now, how about we just see how tonight goes?"

"Okay. Yeah. That... sounds good", nodded Jace, still clearly unsure about this.

"How about you tell us about that ballet recital of your sister's?", suggested Sebastian.

Immediately, Jace relaxed and perked up, smiling. "Madzie was amazing! She was the perfect princess and she totally stole the entire show! Oh, I filmed her solo dance!"

"You have to show us. But how about we order first?", smiled Alec.

And both Alec and Sebastian were staring absolutely enamored at Jace as they listened to him talk about his family. This was never supposed to happen for either of them. Jace was supposed to be a target. A quick fuck and retrieval mission. They weren't supposed to care about him, or his family. But somehow, Jace Garroway had managed to worm his way into both their hearts.

/break\

Jace gasped strangled as he was being pushed against the wall, right next to his apartment door. Sebastian pinned his hands above his head, kissing him harshly, easily dominating the kiss. Alec all the while was struggling with the keys, to unlock the door. It was only fair. While Sebastian had driven them here, Alec had been busy sucking a large hickey onto Jace's neck.

"Okay. Can you two get moving now?", grunted Alec annoyed as the door opened.

"Legs, babe", prompted Sebastian, reaching down to Jace's thighs. "Up."

Jace made a small, needy sound as he wrapped his arms and legs around Sebastian. The Brit had a thing for manhandling Jace – and apparently, Jace had a thing for being manhandled. Sebastian smacked Jace's flank once pretty hard in praising before gripping Jace's ass with both hands.

"Did you just smack his ass?", asked Alec, eyebrows raised in judgment.

"Mh. It's a very smackable ass, Alexander", stated Sebastian, squeezing said ass. "And he likes it."

Jace blushed and buried his face in Sebastian's neck. Alec led them inside, looking around with distaste. It was _small_. Even Alec's cover apartment for this mission was larger than that. Heck, his bedroom was larger than this entire apartment. They already stood in the middle of the living room, the kitchen was an open space to the left and to the right were two doors, one open and showing the bedroom and the other closed, Alec assuming it to be the bathroom. Shaking his head, Alec walked ahead toward the bedroom. Jace deserved _better_. He deserved the world, really.

"How about you hand the pretty puppy over, Sebastian?", asked Alec impatiently.

"How about you strip down already while I play with the pretty puppy?", countered Sebastian.

Rolling his eyes, Alec started to undress, watching with dark eyes how Sebastian kept groping and kissing Jace. Once he was naked and impatient, he came up behind Jace and wrapped his arms around him, pulling the two blondes apart. Sebastian growled annoyed.

"Stop stealing my things, Alexander", warned Sebastian as he got undressed.

" _Our_. We share, _darling_ ", drawled Alec sarcastically. "C'mere, puppy."

He kissed Jace gently as he put him down on the bed. "Why do you two always call me that..."

"Because you're the cutest puppy _ever_ ", whispered Alec with a grin. "You do _this_. Exactly this! With the lower lip and the creased eyebrows and those large, large eyes. Like a sad, little puppy sitting outside the veranda door during a rainstorm, begging to be led in."

"...That was an on-point description", agreed Sebastian, looking at Jace. "Cute little puppy."

Jace blushed and glared up at his two idiot boyfriends. At least until said idiot boyfriends started undressing him too. That was rather distracting. He grinned broadly as he laid sprawled out in front of his boyfriends. He used to be kind of shy, but the way Alec and Seb made him feel, so incredibly wanted and cherished, it gave him a boost of confidence. Both Alec and Sebastian stared at him in hunger and even through the confidence, Jace blushed darkly.

"So, how do we... uh... do this?", asked Jace, looking at both his boyfriends.

Sebastian and Alec turned toward each other for a moment. "Mh. Alexander, you can go first, if you'd like. I wouldn't mind our angel here already mildly wrecked. Jace?"

"S—Sounds good to me", nodded Jace, eyes on Alec's hard cock.

"Doll, you're drooling", snorted Sebastian amused.

Blushing once more, Jace wiped his chin, just to notice Sebastian had been making fun of him. Glaring, Jace sat up on his knees and reached out for Alec. The dark-haired man gladly walked over to Jace and smiled at the pretty picture of Jace on his knees, looking up at him through his lashes.

"Okay, babe. How about you get on all four?", suggested Alec gently.

"No. No, no, no", interrupted Sebastian and shook his head. "I'll not have your soft, fluffy ways in the bedroom. Our little _puppy_ is very _well-trained_. He is good at listening to orders. He likes being ordered around, don't you, Jace? You turn into such a whiny, needy little _bitch_."

Jace's cheeks were dark and his cock jerked at that. Alec raised both eyebrows, motioning for Sebastian to take it from here. This, he had to see through to judge. Though the blown pupils and slightly open mouth as Jace looked up at them was pure bliss.

"You heard Alexander", growled Sebastian. "Be a good boy. Get on all four."

Shuddering, Jace instantly obeyed, coming to rest on all four and presenting his ass to Alec. Alec licked his lips slowly as he reached out to cup that perfect, heart-shaped ass.

"Lube?", asked Alec, pulling Jace's cheeks apart to look at his tight, puckered hole.

"U—Upper drawer", offered Jace, shuddering in arousal at being so exposed.

"Mh. Look at how naughty our angel is", teased Sebastian with a smirk.

He had pulled open the drawer and held up lube and a large dildo. Groaning, Jace grabbed a pillow to bury his face in to hide his embarrassment. Alec made a strangled sound as he imagined Jace, writhing on the bed as he fucked himself on the toy.

"You gotta let us watch you use it some time", suggested Sebastian, voice dark.

"No—o. That's embarrassing, you pervert", muttered Jace with a glare.

Raising one unimpressed eyebrow, Sebastian smacked Jace's ass hard, leaving a dark hand-print on it, just to repeat the motion on Jace's other cheek too, making Jace whimper. "You know the rules, angel. No back-talking and _certainly_ no disrespect. You deserve more than just two."

"Are you telling me you spank him? Even though you haven't even had _sex_ yet?", asked Alec.

"What can I say, he's a natural sub. Very needy", smirked Sebastian, caressing Jace's hair. "Right?"

"...Yes, sir", mumbled Jace, cheeks cherry-red. "I... I'm very needy."

"Mh", grunted Alec, nodding slowly. "Okay. That's... interesting. Good thing you got two men taking care of you then, mh, Jace? Two _cocks_ to take care of you."

"Ye—es", drawled Jace out, fingers clawed into the sheets.

"Yes?", repeated Alec curiously, accepting the lube from Sebastian. "Just yes? Seb got _more_."

Jace turned to look at Alec surprised and flustered. "Yes... sir?"

"Better", hummed Alec pleased, sitting down behind Jace. "Now hold still and relax."

"Mh. Didn't pick you for a dom", mused Sebastian intrigued.

"He _is_ very beautiful when he submits", shrugged Alec casually, lubing his fingers up. "And I've always liked when people actually follow my orders."

Jace took a sharp breath as Alec breached him. Sebastian sat down in front of Jace, gently playing with Jace's hair, pulling his head into his lap. Nearly on instinct did Jace start nuzzling Sebastian's cock, rubbing his cheek against it. Sebastian smirked pleased, fingers digging into Jace's hair.

"See how needy he is for cock?", hummed Sebastian delighted. "You ever had him mouthing at your cock through jeans? He's _very_ determined to taste cock."

"...What have you two been up to?", grunted Alec, eyebrows raised.

"Just a couple blowjobs. Though even before that, I figured out he likes to be ordered around and manhandled", shrugged Sebastian, smirking. "Also a couple spankings. He _really_ loves those."

"Yeah?", asked Alec, voice dropping. "Really, Jace?"

"Yes, sir", gasped Jace out, arching his back as Alec hit his prostate.

"Come on, doll. If you want my cock, you know all you have to do is ask", offered Sebastian.

"Can... Can I have your cock, please?", asked Jace, looking up at Sebastian pleadingly, licking his lips. "I _really_ want your cock, sir. Please _allow_ me to suck you off?"

Sebastian smirked at Alec and Alec would be kind of pissed at the cockiness if he wasn't that turned on from hearing Jace beg for cock and having his own fingers knuckles deep in the blonde's ass.

"Of course, doll. You know I'll _always_ feed you when you're _hungry_ ", smirked Sebastian.

Jace groaned happily and swallowed Sebastian whole, wrapping his tongue around him and sucking with gusto. Alec was mildly distracted by watching them for a moment, before he added a third and fourth finger, spreading Jace wider to prep him properly.

"How's his mouth?", asked Alec slowly. "I... am really regretting not moving faster right now."

"You're too much of a gentleman, Alexander", hummed Sebastian, eyes closed and head thrown back. "He's an _excellent_ cock-sucker. Really hungry for cock. And those plush lips of his, oh, when I first looked at him, I knew they were made for cock-sucking."

Jace mewled cutely around Sebastian's dick as he continued sucking him off. Shaking his head, Alec pulled his fingers out and started lubing up his cock. He had tried being polite and giving Jace all the space he could need. If he had known that Jace was actually pretty needy and greedy, he would have gotten a blowjob _weeks_ ago already. Because Sebastian's idea about Jace's lips wasn't off. They did look like they were made to suck cock.

"You ready, Jace?", asked Alec gently, cupping Jace's thighs. "Talk to me."

Jace slowly pulled off Sebastian. "Ye—es, I'm ready."

"Ah, ah, ah. Alexander", interrupted Sebastian when Alec wanted to push in. "I haven't spent weeks training him for you to ruin it. Jace, you know your lessons and rules. If you want cock..."

"I ask for it", mumbled Jace embarrassed. "Please fuck me, Alec. I really want your cock, _sir_ , please give it to me. I—I'm... I really need to be fucked by you, _please_."

"Fuck", muttered Alec and gulped hard. "I think I just found a different kind of appreciation for you, Sebastian. You _did_ train the pretty puppy well. And now he deserves _a treat_."

"He does, doesn't he? Such an obedient little puppy", agreed Sebastian playfully. "I do hope that you fucking him won't distract him too much from his _other responsibilities_."

As if on cue did Jace wrap his lips around Sebastian's cock again. Slowly, Alec eased his way into the blissful tightness of Jace's ass. Jace whimpered, fingers digging tightly into Sebastian's hips.

"Hey. Hey, easy, babe", whispered Sebastian gently, caressing Jace's hair. "You okay, doll?"

"I—I... fuck, he's... he's _big_ ", mumbled Jace as he pulled off again, cheek pressing against Sebastian's cock as he continued clinging onto the other blonde. "I—It's just... a... lot."

"Stop flattering his ego", laughed Sebastian. "He's not _that_ big."

"H—He is. To me", grumbled Jace embarrassed. "I just never... I..."

"...You're not telling us you're a virgin, right?", asked Alec and paused. " _Right_?"

"I ever only had one _boyfriend_ and we were sixteen and only dating for like ten months. We never had... sex. Just oral and hand-jobs", grumbled Jace, embarrassment rising. "I'm not a _virgin_. I had sex before. With a girl. Just... never _really_ with a guy..."

"Okay. Okay, that's okay", nodded Alec, gently caressing Jace's thighs. "Just relax. Tell me when you're ready, yeah? I'll... wait, until you're ready, love."

Jace blushed and smiled as he still nuzzled Sebastian's cock. He took deep, slow breaths to calm down. When he felt adjusted enough, when he thought he was ready, he nodded briefly.

"Okay", whispered Jace. "I... I think I'm fine."

"Think?", grunted Sebastian displeased. "If you thought wrong, you will tell us immediately."

"Yes, sir", nodded Jace obediently, kissing Sebastian's cock.

"Good boy", hummed Sebastian appeased, earning a curious look from Alec. "What? I _told you_ I trained him well. He knows better than to push his limits. Right, my angel?"

"Yes, sir", confirmed Jace, wrapping his lips around Sebastian's cock once more.

Alec hummed intrigued as he started thrusting shallowly. He took it slow, giving Jace all the time to adjust to being spread on a real cock. Jace was so tight and gripping him so well. Closing his eyes, Alec relished in the feeling of _finally_ getting to fuck Jace.

"Jerk him off, Alexander. I want him to come at least trice tonight", offered Sebastian.

"That... sounds like a solid plan", agreed Alec and started jerking Jace off. "You _did_ say you wanted to see our angel wrecked. You want to be wrecked by us, angel?"

Pulling off Sebastian's cock, Jace moaned loudly. "Ye-es, please. Please wreck me, sirs."

"Isn't he the cutest?", laughed Sebastian delighted, patting Jace's head. "Such a good boy."

Jace was the first to come, with a long drawn-out whine and moan. At the feeling of Jace tightening up around him, Alec also came, deep inside their blonde. Panting hard, Alec pulled out of Jace, marveling at how pretty his cum looked dripping out of the blonde.

"Okay, my turn", hummed Sebastian pleased, getting up. "Other position. On your back, legs spread. I want to look in your face while I fuck you, doll."

Alec laughed amused and collapsed next to Jace on the bed, pulling the blonde close. He adjusted Jace on his lap, helping him spread his legs wide for Sebastian. Alec and Sebastian locked eyes, smirking knowingly. They were pretty in tune with each other by now. Holding Jace by the hollow of his knees, Alec lifted his legs up and spread them far for Sebastian, offering a beautiful view of Jace's spent cock and used hole. Licking his lips hungrily, Sebastian leaned down to kiss Jace.

"Before I fuck you, you will come again, angel", stated Sebastian, voice dark.

Jace whimpered softly when Sebastian touched his sensitive cock. But the older didn't let that stop him, Sebastian started slowly jerking Jace into hardness again. Jace was writhing beautifully on Alec's lap while Sebastian worked him into full hardness once more.

"Sh, you're doing so good, babe", whispered Alec gently. "So good for us. You can come, right?"

"Yes, yes, I can, I can be good for you", gasped Jace, head thrown back in bliss.

"We know, love, we know", assured Sebastian, kissing Jace. "Come for me, love. Come for me."

With a drawn-out whine did Jace come for the second time. And during his orgasm, Sebastian started entering Jace, happy to finally be inside Jace. Unlike Alec, Sebastian fucked harder and deeper. He also kept a hand on Jace's cock, not giving the boy a chance to rest. Jace made the cutest, most miserable noises as Sebastian tried to coax him into hardness for a third time.

"Shush, babe, you have one more in you", growled Sebastian. "I _know_."

Alec all the while was working on the hickey he had started in the car, gladly nibbling on Jace's neck while the blonde got fucked by Sebastian. The more often Sebastian hit his prostate, the harder did Jace grow in Sebastian's hand. Jace's mouth hung open, a little drool running down his chin, eyes rolled back as he hung limply in Alec's arms.

"One more, Jace", whispered Sebastian urgently. "Be good for us and come one more time."

Whining lowly, Jace turned his face to hide it in Alec's neck, but Sebastian didn't back down, he kept jerking him off and fucking him. And then, when Sebastian came and filled him with even more cum, Jace couldn't hold it anymore either and came for a third time, with a broken cry.

"Shit. I think you really _did_ wreck him", grunted Alec, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, this was nothing", huffed Sebastian. "He's still in training. I have plans of working him up to coming five times in a row. We just have to work on his stamina."

"Five? You're a sadist", muttered Alec amused, kissing Jace's neck. "Right, love? ...Love?"

"Three times", laughed Sebastian. "Three times and he's knocked out. Considering so far, that were just blowjobs and hand-jobs, I figured if we both fuck him right, he'd be out cold for a while. Long enough to give us the chance to _finally_ finish this mission."

Alec blinked slowly. Right. The mission. The very reason they were both here. Sighing softly, Alec placed a soft kiss on Jace's cheek before laying the blonde down on the bed.

"From here on out, it's every man for himself. Whoever finds it first, keeps it", reminded Alec.

"Let's see where it is. Or what it even is. He's not gonna have some files laying around that read _Top Secret Circle Intel_ ", muttered Sebastian with a frown. "At least it's not much space..."

"We'll be done within the hour", snorted Alec in agreement. "Honestly, this shoe-box..."

"Yeah. He's going to live much finer after he moves into my mansion", agreed Sebastian.

"...Into _my_ loft", countered Alec, both eyebrows raised.

Both of them paused for a long moment. They had somehow forgotten about it. That the mission would end at one point. That Alec and Sebastian stood on two different sides. That not both could keep Jace – and that the other also wanted Jace. This... was a predicament. One they should not get into right now, because right now, their priority was to find whatever it was Jace owned.

/break\

Jace made the cutest little sounds, clinging tightly onto Sebastian. Sebastian shushed him softly, pulling Jace's cheeks apart for Alec. The sight of Jace spread out on Sebastian's cock was _beautiful._ They've been having sex every day for the past week and Sebastian had paid thorough attention to spreading Jace wider and training him to take more than one cock. Today, they were going for exactly this. Jace gasped strangled as Alec eased his way in alongside Sebastian.

"You're doing so good, babe", whispered Sebastian lowly. "Taking us both in like that."

A groan was the only reply Jace was capable of giving as Alec bottomed out. Sebastian and Alec waited for a long moment, peppering Jace with kisses and showering him with praise for taking them both so well. Feeling each other, pressed together and surrounded by Jace like that, it was the best thing either of them had ever experienced. And Jace looked pretty blissed out himself.

"M—More, please, move", whimpered Jace, rocking back and forth between them.

It was virtually impossible by now, for either Sebastian or Alec to deny Jace. Especially when he was begging oh-so prettily. Slowly, his lovers moved. Alec pulled out while Sebastian pushed in. They fucked Jace tortuously slow, their hands all over his body, Sebastian teasing Jace's sensitive nipples while Alec was jerking Jace off. He had already come before the fun began, Alec sucking him off while Sebastian had prepped him very thoroughly.

"Come again for us, love", whispered Alec into Jace's ear.

With a drawn-out moan on his lips did Jace come all over his own stomach. It made both his lovers groan as Jace tightened up even more around him. Alec and Sebastian picked up the pace, fucking their shared lover even harder, until they came, nearly the same moment, filling Jace up with cum.

"You did very well, Jace. And as a reward, you get to keep all the cum we just gave you", whispered Sebastian teasingly. "Look at the pretty, _pretty_ plug Alec and I bought you, princess."

Jace blushed and glared, though he did look longingly at the pretty princess-plug. It was golden, with a red gem at the base. Thick too. They did know he liked being filled and stretched.

"I do love making you all pretty for us", murmured Alec, kissing along Jace's shoulders. "You want the pretty plug? Wear it for Seb and me? Be pretty for us, love?"

"...Yes", mumbled Jace embarrassed.

"Speak up, doll", ordered Sebastian unimpressed, slowly pulling out.

"Ple—ease let me wear the plug for you", whined Jace drawn-out as his lovers both pulled out.

"You can do better than that", hummed Alec with a smirk. "I _know_ it."

"Please let me wear the plug for you, sirs. I wanna be... pretty for you. And I want to keep all the cum inside of me. I love being filled by you", begged Jace, giving them the puppy-eyes.

"There's our good boy", praised Sebastian and eased the plug in. "Look at how pretty he is."

Jace sighed contently and yawned widely, snuggling up to both his lovers. Within moments, he was out cold. Alec heaved a sigh as he kissed Jace's neck and then got out of bed. Over the past week, they had searched this apartment _three_ times. They had never found anything. Nothing. Well, they found Jace's diary, which was pretty adorable. Aside from the bitching about his friends and family teasing him for having two boyfriends and being more of a player than ever anticipated, there were a couple very beautiful lyrics of love-songs. About Sebastian and Alec.

"We're never going to find it", growled Sebastian frustrated after twenty minutes.

"Never took you to be one to give up hope so early, Morgenstern", teased Alec.

Sebastian huffed and flipped him off, a small smile on his lips. "I'm being realistic. Father was never a man of patience and last week during the debrief, when I was supposed to come _with_ the intel, he told me to just get it over with. Kill Jace and bring everything to HQ."

"I see you disagreed with your father's idea", drawled Alec, both eyebrows raised.

"I...", started Sebastian and gritted his teeth as he sank down against the wall, facing the bed. "I... _love_ him. He makes me feel... human. I don't remember ever feeling this way. I'd rather burn down this entire rotten city before I'd harm a single hair on his head."

Alec laughed hoarsely as he sat down next to him. "Yeah. Me too."

"What do we do, Lightwood?", asked Sebastian, staring at Jace. "I'm not willing to leave him behind. You're not willing to leave him behind. You and I, we'll never be able to interact again, so sharing our pretty angel is off the table. And... I have to admit... I've grown... fond of you too."

Alec looked surprised for a moment, cheeks warming up. "I... don't mind you either, Morgenstern."

"Gee, what pure declarations of love", drawled Sebastian with a smirk. "What do we do?"

"I have an idea. But I don't know if you're gonna like it", grunted Alec, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm all ears. Have you seen how _beautiful_ he pouted when he begged for the plug?", huffed Sebastian. "I'm not going to give that boy up again. He submits to us so beautifully. The way he blushes every time you or I give him a gift, it's ridiculous."

"Yeah", agreed Alec with a small smile. "He really does deserve to be cherished. Okay. So. Say you and I find the information that could be used to take _both_ the Clave and the Circle down. Say... we don't hand it back to our bosses. Say we _keep_ it. And _we_ use it."

"For what?", grunted Sebastian, eyebrows raised.

"To take both Clave and Circle down. Everyone loyal to _their_ cause. I have a group I trust. People who'd work for _me_. People who disliked that Aldertree was named boss", elaborated Alec. "And I'm guessing you have some people who are more loyal to you than to your father. Let's uproot both organizations. Get rid of all the weed and plant anew. _Together_."

"...Together?", whispered Sebastian surprised.

"You and me. Leading together. We're a pretty good team", shrugged Alec, licking his lips. "And we raise _our_ organization from the ground... I got a good dozen of loyal people to me. Add yours and together, we'd have a solid start for our own organization."

"I... think I'd... like it", nodded Sebastian slowly, cupping Alec's cheek and kissing him. "But for that, we'd still have to find whatever information Jace has."

"Here's a crazy idea: Tell Jace the truth", suggested Alec. " _Everything_. About his parents. About us. Talk to him. He's the only one who could give us what we're looking for and if you and I really plan on building our own empire, _with Jace at our side_ , we owe him the truth anyway."

"That could end in a disaster", pointed Sebastian out.

"That's right. But... we already lied to him for too long. And... I for my part... love him too much by now to keep lying to him", countered Alec, looking at Jace.

"Suppose you're right", sighed Sebastian displeased. "Okay, let's join our angel in bed."

Alec hummed pleased in agreement and both got off the ground to join Jace in bed again. With Jace in their arms like that, it was far too comfortable and warm to stay awake and both soon drifted off to sleep too. By the time they woke up, the scent of pancakes and the sound of Jace's soft singing were the first things either of them registered. Alec slowly blinked awake, noticing he was using Sebastian's chest as a pillow. Blushing annoyed, Alec got up. Sebastian smirked at him as both got dressed in sweat-pants and made their way to the kitchen. There was no room for teasing anymore once they saw their angel. Jace was naked sans the dark-red apron Sebastian had gotten him – it read _Fuck the Cook_ on the front – and the butt-plug sticking out between his cheeks, red and sparkly. Alec and Sebastian fist-bumped nearly on autopilot as they walked up to Jace.

"Morning, angel", whispered Alec and kissed Jace's right shoulder.

"Looking gorgeous this fine morning, babe", smirked Sebastian, kissing Jace's left shoulder.

"You can be such a sweet-talker when you want food or sex", teased Jace.

Sebastian smirked and shrugged, biting Jace's neck. "I have no problems devouring _you_."

Jace laughed softly and dodged them both. "Nope. Stop trying to steal food, Alec."

"Why?", asked Alec with a pout as Jace swatted at his hand.

"No food for either of you until you tell me the _truth_ ", hummed Jace casually, one plate in each hand as he turned around to give them both a look. "I don't know what you're searching for because you both know everything of value that I own, I got from the two of you. So, what _exactly_ are you two looking for? Because if you _really_ think I haven't noticed my stuff in different places over the past week, every time you two stay over, then you're _really_ underestimating me."

"...Oh", grunted Alec surprised, staring at their boyfriend.

"We put it back exactly how it was", countered Sebastian in disbelief.

"I know this all looks unorganized to you two, but it actually _is_ organized. And falsely folded clothes, books thrown onto the heap but the other way around than _I_ put them...", drawled Jace. "Now. Are you two going to tell me the truth, or am I eating all those pancakes alone and calling my dad and uncle, who, to quote uncle Ric 'both own a gun'? Because when I woke up, something else was misplaced _again_. And yeah. I think I'm gonna need some answers."

"This is awful timing", muttered Alec and shook his head. "We did have plans on telling you today. We've been... looking for something, here. We... What do you know about your biological parents?"

"Holy shit, this is going to be a longer thing, isn't it?", grunted Jace and went to sit down. "I'm going to eat, while you talk. Because cold pancakes suck. I don't know anything about them. Dad tells me they were involved with a case of his. Tried to bring down some bad people but... guess the bad people got to them first and yeah. I barely made it out alive."

"The man who killed your parents is my father", stated Sebastian, watching the way Jace's face twisted into something horrified. "Your mother used to work for our organization."

"And your father used to work for _my_ organization", added Alec with a sigh. "They took something. Information, on both organizations. And Sebastian and I were... sent to... retrieve it from you, after our bosses learned that you're very much alive and that you still have _some_ things of your parents."

"Oh. So. You're just fucking me to get that?", asked Jace, looking utterly betrayed.

"We... that is why we made first contact with you. Yes", started Alec, trying to reach out for Jace. "But god, did you make me – us – fall in love with you. Please. You _have_ to believe me. We wouldn't have spent three months on this otherwise. There are... other methods. But... getting to know you, courting you, dating you... I love you, Jace. I really do."

"We both really do", agreed Sebastian. "I never want to see harm come to you."

"What do you _want_ from me?", whispered Jace, still looking heartbroken.

Sebastian and Alec exchanged a look, before Alec spoke up. "The intel. Sebastian and I, we... We came to an agreement. We could use the information to take down _both_ organizations. Raise our own from the ground, _together_. That way, neither of us would be forced to leave you, because we don't want that. I can't give you up and neither can he."

"So... So you're expecting me, the _son of a cop_ , to help you form your own merry band of criminals?", snarled Jace. "Get out. Get out of my apartment _right now_. Both of you."

"Ja-", started Alec.

"Leave it", interrupted Sebastian, reaching out for Alec. "Give him time to think on it."

"There's nothing to think about", sneered Jace, gritting his teeth.

"We love you and if you love us... think about it", pleaded Alec a last time.

Jace glared as he started stabbing his pancakes viciously, listening to his lovers leave.

/break\

Three days later and a completely miserable Jace was sitting in the living room of his parents' house, playing with Madzie. They were building a whole city with her legos. Catarina and Luke were watching them, though they kept exchanging concerned looks.

"Is... something bothering you, Jace?", asked Luke reluctantly after a while.

Jace paused and blinked slowly. He _had_ been distracted. Miserable, _yes_. He missed Alec and Sebastian so much. He had fallen so stupidly in love with them. The idea of never seeing them again broke his heart into a million pieces and it hurt so bad.

"Dad, I... know we never talk about this, but... what exactly was that case, the one where my biological parents died?", asked Jace carefully, looking up at Luke and Cat.

"That... was somehow not what I expected", admitted Luke surprised.

"Seb and Alec, they've been... asking. You know, getting to know me. Wanted to know about my biological parents and I realized... I barely know anything about them", shrugged Jace. "It's okay if you don't wanna talk about it. It's stupid, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Is not stupid", protested Madzie with a frown, surprising her big brother. "I don't remember my mama and papa before mama and papa either, but I remember my nana. And I miss her a lot. If you don't remember _anything_ about them, it's okay to ask."

Jace smiled bittersweet at her, while Luke grunted in agreement. "She's right. I... probably should have talked to you about this a long, long time ago, but the truth is... I always felt guilty. I always felt guilty that me and my men couldn't protect them, as we promised. And I was always afraid that if you heard the whole story, you would blame me. Hate me for it."

"Dad", started Jace surprised. "Dad, don't be ridiculous. I could never hate you. You took me in, you love as your son, you always took care of me. I love you, dad."

Luke offered a watery smile as the two of them hugged. Catarina, with a content expression on her face, got up from the couch and motioned for Madzie to follow her outside, give the two some privacy to talk in peace. Heaving a deep breath, Jace sat down next to his father.

"Your mother, she worked for the Circle. A criminal syndicate. And your father worked for the Clave, another criminal syndicate. Those two have been at odds for over fifty years. Fighting over territory. They had a treaty, thin as glass. And your parents falling in love with each other during the job, it was jeopardizing that treaty", started Luke cautiously. "They turned to the police, realizing the only way to keep their love – and you – was to make a deal. They wanted to get us all the info needed to take both Clave and Circle down and for that, they'd get immunity and new identities for all three of you. I... promised to keep them safe until the trial, but... someone was faster. Both your parents were murdered and whoever did it must have assumed you died with your mother, or that... you would. By the time I got to the scene, you were the only one we could still rescue."

"What... did they do? The Circle and the Clave?", asked Jace softly.

"The Clave? Human trafficking. Drugs. Creating the strangest new stuff. Both do that. Weapons. A _lot_ of murders", replied Luke honestly. "Lot of ugly stuff, Jace."

"And... And why were they in those organizations? Were they... _murderers_?", asked Jace.

"Yes", answered Luke, knowing he owed Jace the truth. "Your father was born into it. His mother was the leader of the Clave. When... both your parents are criminals and you're in this kind of environment, when crime and violence is all you ever learn, being raised as child soldiers, having to perform your first kill at age twelve... There are not many other alternatives..."

"So... So if they hadn't... betrayed their organizations, if I had been born into them... I...", started Jace unsure, frowning. "I'd have ended up like that too? Groomed to be a... killer?"

Luke sighed and pulled Jace into a tight hug. "But you _weren't_. You had a safe childhood. You got to learn how to play the piano and make expressionistic paintings, instead of having to learn to use a gun or a blade. You could congratulate your sister to her first exhibition, instead of her first kill."

Humming softly, Jace clung tightly onto Luke. _He_ got that, but... Sebastian and Alec... didn't.

/break\

Taking a deep breath, Jace paced another round in front of his boyfriends. Both Alec and Sebastian sat stiffly on the couch in Jace's apartment. After five days of radio silence, they had finally gotten a text from Jace, summoning them to his apartment. It's been over ten minutes now and Jace still hadn't spoken. He was just pacing. They wanted to speak up, but didn't know what to say.

"Ground rules", started Jace suddenly, turning toward them. "No murder."

"What...?", asked Sebastian confused. "I'm sorry, but... what are we talking about?"

"You two", replied Jace. "If... If I help you take down the _bad_ bad guys and... and you expect me to let you go free, then I _demand_ you listen to my orders for a change." There was something very hot about Jace standing tall and glaring down at them. "No one dies. You will not kill anyone and you will not allow any of your men to kill anyone. No more death. And no drugs anywhere near schools! I don't care if junkies who are already hooked get served, but you're keeping that shit out and away from schools, am I clear on those terms?"

"Yes", chorused Alec and Sebastian, staring up at their boyfriend.

"Good", nodded Jace pleased and continued pacing. "No more lies. No more deception. I want the truth. The _whole_ truth. I know nothing about you, so tell me. About your... families and your lives in those... mafias. I want to get to know the real yous."

"You already do", whispered Alec gently. "No, I'm serious. I might have... changed some details, but I've never shared more intimate and personal details about me... and my feelings with anyone else before. Admitting weakness like being afraid to fail my parents, to never live up to their expectations. Being afraid for the future of my baby brother Max. I never... told anyone."

"Alec's right", agreed Sebastian. "I shared more with you than I ever did before. I have never trusted... anyone. But you are... pure and good and... kind. I love you."

"That's all nice and stuff, but yeah I still want the truth. The _whole_ truth", grunted Jace sternly.

"Fair enough. We owe you that much", agreed Alec reluctantly. "Sit with us?"

"It's gonna take a while", grunted Sebastian displeased.

Sharing details about the abuse he had suffered at his father's hands, how he had never experienced _tenderness_ as Jace and Alec had shown him, it was not exactly something Sebastian was fond of. For Alec too. All the times they had killed, all pressure, the things they were _forced_ to do. But they could see it in Jace's eyes, the soft and raw emotions, as though he started trusting them again. Noon turned into night before they finished. They ordered pizza in between and moved on to curl together on Jace's bed, as crammed as it was with all three of them.

"He told me to kill you. Get rid of you and just go through all your stuff. I couldn't. I can't. I never refused one of my father's orders, I learned that early on", concluded Sebastian lowly. "Not you. I can't kill you. I can't let anyone harm you. You're the first good thing in my life."

"So?", asked Alec tensely. "Was that enough to convince you? That we love you? Will you... help us? Let us rule, together? With you at our side? Let us love you?"

"I don't want _anything_ to do with your criminal activity _and_ my dad gets the credit. You want to use the files to get rid of those loyal to your parents, but you're not gonna kill anyone, as _promised_. So you can go through the files and give me those of the worst people", stated Jace before he bent over his bed and pulled out a box with files. "Here. Work your way through it."

"...Where...?", asked Sebastian surprised. "We'd have _seen_ that! We'd have _found_ that!"

Jace shrugged and pulled the chain around his neck up. "The only two things I ever really got from them and kept. Family ring from my father... and a heart-shaped amulet from my mother. It just... never opened. I thought it was just broken. But after all you said, about me having something important... I searched everywhere. Turned out there was a small key inside the locket. It was the key to a locker at the train station and I found the files inside. So. You get to... go through them. And the only ones you're allowed to keep are the ones that... that aren't monsters, you hear? Everyone without moral will go to jail. Non-negotiable."

"Somehow, I find this bossy side of yours very hot", whispered Sebastian with a smirk.

"It _is_ a surprise", agreed Alec with a matching grin.

/One Year Later\

Alec sighed exhausted where he was bent over paperwork. They had moved to a larger, more imposing place, a loft overseeing all of Central Park. Alec and Sebastian had a shared office, with a large desk together. They were actually doing surprisingly well as business partners and while they made far less money than Clave or Circle before – no murder and less drugs did that for a crime syndicate – they made enough money for the three of them. Alec's little brother would never have to become a killer, like Alec and Isabelle had to. It had taken them months to really rebuild their relationship with Jace – he had demanded for them to start over. But both Alec and Sebastian had been too determined to let their blonde go. The relationship between Alec and Sebastian had also become something... quite different. Softer, in a way.

"You have this expression on your face again", growled Sebastian amused as he pulled Alec into a kiss. "Come on. Time to call it a day. Our precious puppy is probably already waiting in bed for us."

"Mh... Jace in bed...", sighed Alec longingly.

"All alone in that large, large bed, waiting for us", drawled Sebastian teasingly.

"Urgh. Okay, okay. Fine. Let's call it a day", grunted Alec annoyed. "You're cheap."

"I just know how to use our pretty puppy right", smirked Sebastian knowingly.

Sighing, Alec followed Sebastian out of the office and downstairs to their very large, luxurious bedroom – only the best for them. Walk-in closet, large windows showing the view over all of New York. And a bed like an altar, large, with posts and curtains. On top of the bed, their third. Jace was sprawled out on his stomach, naked. Well, there was a certain red jewel poking out between his cheeks teasingly. Jace liked to do that, masturbate and put the princess-plug in to make a point. The point being that his lovers had missed out on sex for tonight by working too much.

"Hello, love", greeted Sebastian as he stripped down and joined Jace. "How was your day?"

"Madzie has a ballet performance next Saturday and if either of you miss it for work, there won't be sex for a month", replied Jace. "Also, Maia, Bat, Simon and Clary invited us for brunch. Lydia and Isabelle are coming too – I already invited them earlier."

"We have a-", started Alec to protest, just to earn a look from Jace. "Absolutely no other plans and would _love_ to go to brunch with you and our friends, my love."

Smiling pleased, Jace pulled Alec into a kiss while Sebastian curled against him from behind. The three of them adjusted, cuddling up together. Their life was pretty close to perfect these days.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE. I love this ship. The dynamic between Seb and Alec in particular was fun, because there was this growly acceptance that led to more. Also, new one for me: Jace getting a happy childhood and no abuse. :O  
_

 _This was also a oneshot born from the tumblr game where I got to pitch fandom/pairing/plot to titles sent to me. For fun games and predictions of future fanfiction, come visit me at **takaraphoenix**. ;)_


End file.
